


Book 2: The Dark

by Soinso



Series: The Miraculous [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Betrayal, F/M, Lies, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Team, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Secret Societies, Secrets, Spirits, Spiritual Energy/Power, War, the team is coming together my bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soinso/pseuds/Soinso
Summary: The world is in shock.And in shambles.After Papillon took the United Republic of Nations, it only stood as a monument of terror.That kind of power . . . That kind of force . . .The only question is: who's next?Marinette is still recovering, trying to make her way through the chaos to Ba Sing Se and . . . back to Adrien. And - true to their word - the White Lotus aren't about to leave her to do it alone.But things just aren't that simple any more. The world is suddenly a place where everyone and no one is the enemy. With brother turning on brother, the familiarity of her home and partner gone, and every past mistake haunting Marinette wherever she goes - it's like being crushed between a rock and hard place.After all, she's not the only piece on the game board anymore. And no matter how she fights to keep those she needs by her side, there is no escape from the entanglement of promises she can't keep. Not even to herself.The little light left in this war is fading fast, leaving the world a fragile line to walk.And the dark has only just begun.





	Book 2: The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS: I know I'm late in getting book two up [insert every fanfic writers excuse here] and I'm really sorry, but it is coming. It just might take a bit longer than expected. Consider this like a teaser trailer, setting up all the action but still released quite a bit ahead of time before the actual movie. Other than that, please enjoy and thank you all so much for your patience and love! Couldn't have done it without you guys!

_~ Alya ~ December 2, 274 AG; 3:47 am_

Waking up didn't happen all at once. 

It started with sounds. Snippets and murmurings that swirled over my head. When it all went quiet, I saw smears of grey. Just contrasts against the darkness. No color. After it faded to black, I felt something rough and scratchy wrap around me. I felt my head throb and my limbs ache. And sharp spikes pricking against my cheek.

But the feelings didn't go away. They became more and more lucid, till my sore eyelids cracked open. All I could see were fuzzy versions of silver and back. Some kind of odd yellow. And a soft green. 

". . . Nino . . ."

It was the first word out of my mouth, the image of being ripped from him flashing through my mind. I reached out, my arm suddenly weighing a hundred pounds as I scraped it across the gravel. It didn't matter how far I reached. My fingers closed on nothing. 

A few blinks later and a lanky, black bulge appeared on my wrist. It was heavy enough to keep my arm pinned to the dirt, and coarse enough to feel like sandpaper. 

Then something else appeared, coming into focus barely a pace away. The toe of a brown boot. 

"Good," A voice ground against my ears. Lifting my swimming head, I saw a face shifting into view, cold eyes staring back at me. "she's awake."

***

_~ Nino ~ December 4, 274 AG; 12:46 pm_

I spent hours at the police station. I spent hours pouring over the memories. Every second, every detail branded into my memory. But none of it mattered. Alya was gone. I was not. And I didn't know why. 

I've kept close to the house the past couple of days, just until we know what's safe and what's not anymore. But I've risked one trip to the shop. I convinced myself that working would get my mind off of it all. That playing music would somehow make it all better.

But it doesn't.

Music was never meant to be played in an empty room. It was never meant to fall on only one pair of ears. So when my fingers reached the frets, they just froze.

I couldn't play without them. Without Mari's bright eyes. Adrien's ridiculously formal Tsungi Horn in the background. And Alya's snag remarks. I didn't care if Mari and Adrien had been revealed anymore. I didn't care what the press was being forced to say about them. And I didn't care that I was stupid enough to think I knew my friends as well as I thought I did. I just wanted them back. That's all I could think as I felt for the White Lotus tile I'd shoved into my pocket. 

They were gone. I was not. And no one knew why.    

***

_~ Chloe ~ December 21, 274 AG; 9:22 am_

Home is a lot quieter without Daddy. He's still locked up in our penthouse. Lila called it house arrest. But Daddy called it unnecessary. And if only one of them can be right, choosing Lila would get me one step closer to presidential status.

I've been staying with Papillon in his "palace". It's just sad that this is what he thinks is a palace. It's a little pathetic. The whole thing is just the capitol building with the back of it completely blown out. In my opinion, they should've blown the entire building out when they bombed city hall. The interior cosmetics are simply sickening.

I've taken on the top floor with Lila in the room across from me. I think this may have been some kind of office? Whatever it was, I wouldn't set foot in it before they spruced it up a bit. A new coat of paint, replace the flooring, state of the art furnishing. Just the basics. And even then, I'm not interested in staying here longer than I have to.

I was supposed to be downstairs, training with the new bending instructor Papillon had gotten from Air Temple Island. He said I needed to become unstoppable, but I knew that just meant being better than Lila. 

And, as much as it nauseates me to admit, it's been rather difficult to leave her in the dust. She's a ' _prodigy'_. Takes on everything that Papillon gives her like an eel-fish to water. It's infuriating. No one's born that lucky. She must be bribing her opponents to fail on purpose. 

I crept along the halls, trying not to gag at the wallpaper clashing with the marble floors. Papillon should lock up whoever designed this. It'd be more justified than whatever 'white-flower' guys he's been tracking. 

Pressing my back against the walls, I stepped along the molding till I'd reached the borders of Avatar Gabriel's study. He spends most of his time here. He doesn't go out very often . . . not after what happened with Adrien. My heart fell a little just thinking about it. But we'll find him. I know we will.  

I crouched lower, letting my ear rest just above the key hole - the best eavesdropping place I've found. For a moment, it was just noise. Incoherent voices and sounds jumbled around without structure. I strained my ears further. I didn't have much time left before the wind-breaker downstairs came looking for me.

" - is she even here?" Lila's whine cut through the sound. "She's useless! A waste of valuable time and -"

A sharp clap of sound interrupted her, like a slap.

"Do  _not_  forget your place." Papillon growled. 

I smirked at the wood. Serves you right,  _Sham_. 

"Miss Bourgeois will continue to train beside you until your skills match."

A scoff reverberated from the back of the room. "Like that  _brat_  could ever catch up."

A loud bang followed the statement, causing the door beside me to shake. "Volpina, I've come far with you." I could hear Papillon's voice travel as he moved. "I would hate to lose you over such a small matter."

"I just don't understand."

"You don't need to understand."

A small sigh sounded as she gave in.

"Besides," Papillon began to pace again. "I need you for something . . . bigger." 

"Bigger?"

"Much," I heard shuffling, like someone had sat down. "It ties our two problems together into one, neat package."

Something squelched in my stomach. She doesn't deserve all that praise. She's nothing but fake. I should be the one next to Papillon. With everything  _I_  do for him, I'm the one who deserves it. 

"And what about Bourgeois?" Lila asked carefully.

"Miss Bourgeois will be staying under my care, where she belongs."

Anger lit in my chest at the words. I don't belong here. I belong at the top. I was born for it. Papillon couldn't keep me imprisoned here like my father. I'm better than that. 

And I'm about to prove it.

***

_~ Adrien ~ December 22, 274 AG; 2:46 am_

_. . ._


End file.
